Life of the Party
by EvekiClival
Summary: After months of being gone, Bane is back and with information to help the Republic. He's also willing to offer his services. As long as a certain torgruta joins him.
1. Chapter 1

Hello! Hello! I'm back and with a new adventure! Also be aware of the tags. Stuff I have planned for later

XXXXXXXXXXX

Ahsoka was in the meditation room of the Jedi temple, allowing herself not to think about Bane or the fact it had been months since she'd talked to him. Obviously, he could take care of himself but she needed to hear from him. The door opened and Ahsoka looked up to see Anakin standing in the door. "The Chancellor wants to see us."

"For what?" she asked, following him out.

"He wouldn't say. Obi-Wan's going to meet us at his office." Rex was waiting outside with a speeder to take them to the Senate building. While they flew, Ahsoka's comlink gave a single beep. "Who's that?" Anakin asked.

"I don't know," she lied. She and Bane had set up a signal for when he was back on Coruscant, but this was the first time had been used. Could he have worse timing?

/\/\/\/\/\

"I have ta say Chancellor, I'm surprised chu ever hired me," Bane said as he leaned against the wall next to the window behind the Chancellor's desk. Two clones had their rifles trained on him, but Bane wasn't planning on causing trouble.

"It certainly wasn't my favorite idea, but you have the connections I need," Palpatine said, not looking at the bounty hunter. Bane eyed the man, sitting so calmly for someone with a galaxy-wide wanted bounty hunter behind him. It unnerved Bane a little. He popped a death stick off his belt and lit it.

As he blew the first puff, the door opened to reveal three Jedi, one of which he was dying to see again, to hold close, to kiss. Her eyes lit with excitement when they saw him, but unfortunately, a lightsaber did too. "Chancellor!" Anakin yelled as he dashed forward, holding the blade to Bane's neck. Bane just smirked and blew a puff of smoke in his face.

"Stand down Anakin," Palpatine ordered, "As distasteful as it will sound, I've hired him."

"What?"

"He has offered both information and his services."

"Fer a price," Bane said.

"Chancellor, he's still a wanted man," Obi-Wan said.

"As I've said, I don't want to employ such scum, but it seems we have little choice."

"One of de richer crime bosses on Alderaan is planning on back de Separatists. He also happens love throwing parties and we're old friends." Bane pulled two tickets out of his pocket. "Only ting is, he didn't pay my full price for my last job, so I don't feel a need to keep dis secret."

Anakin grabbed the tickets from his hand. "Then we don't need you."

"I'm expected," he said, taking them back.

"Bane has offered us an in to stop this."

There was a silence while Bane continued holding the tickets up. Surely, Ahsoka knew this could only work one way.

"Then I'll-" Anakin started.

"I'll go, master," Ahsoka cut in. All heads turned to her and Bane flashed her a grin.

"Ahsoka, I think it would be better-" Obi-Wan said.

"No offense Kenobi," Bane interrupted, "but she'd be much less noticeable as my plus one."

Bane didn't need the force to feel both of the Jedi masters bristle at the thought of him alone with Ahsoka again. "Unfortunately, I think the bounty hunter is right," Palpatine said.

"I'm not sending my padawan alone," Anakin growled.

"I can take care of myself,"

"Anakin's right Ahsoka, you shouldn't go alone," Obi-Wan said.

Bane rolled his eyes, trying to think of some lie to get them to agree. "Neither of chu would be good backup for her. Chu don't have de bounty hunter look."

"What about me?" the clone behind Ahsoka said, removing his helmet.

Bane grimaced as Anakin grinned. "You do look like one, don't you Rex."

"Then that settles it. Commander Ahsoka and Captain Rex will both accompany Bane."

Bane growled. This was going to be more difficult than originally planned. "Our current agreement still stands, right?"

"Yes. As long as this crime boss is stopped you will receive ten thousand credits and all current Republic warrants will be removed.

"Fine den. Bot' of you, be at my ship in de morning, and wear something dat won't stand out," Bane said as he left, followed by the two clone guards who escorted him out to a speeder.

"I'll take it from here troopers," a familiar voice said once he was outside. "I'll make sure he gets back to his ship."

The troopers exchanged glances. "Are you sure you don't want help Commander?"

"Yes I"m sure," she said as she climbed into his speeder. Bane didn't let the troopers protest, taking off immediately and starting the long way back to the docks. "I don't hear from you in months and this is how you show up?" she asked as she punched him in the arm.

"I got caught up wit my last job," Bane said. "Ended up in a bad part of de Outer Rim and couldn't get a transmission out." He leaned over and grabbed her hand. "I"m here now though."

"We don't have time." Her comlink beeped. "Not sure I can lie to buy us enough time," She muttered as she answered it.

"Ahsoka, what are you doing?"

"making sure Bane doesn't have any ulterior plans, master."

"You are in serious trouble Snips. Once you land-"

"I'm fine. He's not going to get the jump on me this time."

Bane looked over at her and mouthed 'not yet'. She shoved him playfully in the shoulder.

"Contact me the second you land and get back to the temple."

"Alright, Skyguy." Ahsoka hung up and sighed. "So what's your plan for getting around Rex?"

"Don't know yet, but I'll figure it out."

"It's not going to be easy."

"Not'ing wit chu ever is."

She leaned over and kissed his cheek as they turned towards the docks. "I'll try to sneak out to see you tonight."

Bane turned and quickly kissed her roughly. "Don't bother, my ships surrounded and someting tells me you'll be under similar guard."

Ahsoka threw herself back and groaned as they came in for a landing. She was immediately back to business, eyeing him suspiciously.

"Commander, we have a speeder ready to return you to the temple."

"Thank you trooper," She said as she stepped out of Bane's speeder. They both ignored each other as they went their separate ways, but Bane couldn't resist a last look before he boarded his ship. Neither could Ahsoka apparently. They locked eyes as she zoomed off. This was going to be tough, but worth it.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Let me know your thoughts, I love seeing all your comments. See you in two weeks.


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry This took so long. I've had it since I posted the first chapter, but then christmas break happened and I got really lazy. Hope you all enjoy. I should have another part up in two weeks.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Rex was ready before the sun rose, feeling rather out of place in the scuffed up armor General Skywalker had found for him. The camo pattered gray and tan breastplate was just too big and the matching helmet squeezed the back of his head. He waited outside the temple for Ahsoka, thinking over her reaction yesterday to seeing Bane again. He couldn't see her face but her shoulders had relaxed ever so slightly. He assumed it was just shock, but then she'd gone off on her own to confront him. Skywalker had nearly exploded when the troopers outside told him what happened. Again, Rex just assumed it had something to do with what happened when she was kidnapped. She'd been oddly quiet about it and on edge ever since Bane escaped. He hadn't bothered asking her about any of it, but maybe she'd open up during this trip.

"Morning Rex," General Skywalker said as he and Ahsoka descended from the temple. "You certainly look the part."

Rex thought Ahsoka did too, wearing black legging, knee-high boots, a dark purple tunic shirt. Her lightsabers hung from her belt alongside a blaster pistol and a blaster rifle slung across her body. He couldn't help but think she looked much older now.

"So are we going?" she asked, shifting her rifle.

"Ready when you are sir," Rex responded, climbing into the driver's seat.

"Let's go then," she sat next to him, nodding a goodbye to Anakin. He returned the gesture as they flew off into the streets of Coruscant. Out of the corner of his eye, Rex could see Ahsoka was nervous, her knee constantly bouncing.

"You alright?"

"What? Oh yeah, just thinking."

"Don't worry, this won't be like last time."

"I'm not worried about that."

"Mind if I ask what happened? I'm always here to listen."

"I'm fine Rex," she snapped, shutting down that conversation. The rest of the ride was silent.

Bane was waiting for them, fixing something on the engine, three troopers keeping a close eye on him. He looked up as the speeder landed. Maybe he imagined it, but Rex thought he saw a spark in the Duros' eye. "Glad ta see you two can be on time." He glanced over both their outfits, lingering on Ahsoka's. "You defiantly look the part."

"Are we ready to take off?" Rex asked.

"One last ting to take care of. Feel free to dump your stuff off inside." Rex grunted in response, following Ahsoka inside. There were two crew quarters. Bane's stuff scattered in one of them. Ahsoka took the clear one while Rex threw his stuff on the top bunk. He was not looking forward to his new roommate.

/\/\/\/\/\/\

Bane wasn't excited about his roommate either. Take off hadn't been a problem with Ahsoka as his co-pilot, and it would have been nice if Rex hadn't been behind both of them, watching. He was wherever Bane was; cockpit, main hold, galley and crew quarters. Bane lay in his bunk, glaring up at the bottom of the of the top bunk, wishing he could punch the clone in the face. Maybe that would get him to stop snoring. At least it meant the drug he'd slipped into Rex's drink had worked.

Bane rolled off his bunk and snuck to the door, not fully trusting Rex would stay asleep if something loud disturbed him. Bane smirked back at the unconscious clone. "Sleep well, Captain." He knocked on Ahsoka's door before opening it. "Evenin'," he purred.

Ahsoka shot up from her bunk. "Bane! Rex might-"

"He's asleep. And'll be out all night with how much I gave him." It looked like he'd interrupted her changing as only her shirt was off, revealing a simple black bra. "Already gettin' ready fer me?" Ahsoka blushed and smiled as she pulled him into a kiss. Bane pushed back, closing the door behind him and pinning Ahsoka to the wall. His hands wrapped around her waist as she started peeling his shirt off. As soon as that hit the floor her hands went to his belt and pants. Bane chuckled. "What, no foreplay?"

"I haven't seen you in months and I don't want Rex to wake up." She kissed him and began to take off her bra.

"Let me do dat," he purred into her mouth as his fingers locked around the hooks and undid them. Their pants were next and once everything was shed Bane lifted Ahsoka up and help her against the wall, one hand under her ass as the other ran over her body, tracing circles as it trailed up. She shivered under him, holding him close. He nipped playfully at her lower lip as he grabbed her breast, needing the soft flesh. She gasped and arched her back, pushing against him and causing their crotches to rub against each other. Bane groaned and he felt Ahsoka grin mischievously. As he opened his eyes, he was already being pushed back onto Ahsoka's bunk.

She crouched over him, eyes glinting with… nervousness? Bane was about to ask what was wrong when her eyes changed again and she slid down towards his erect member which only grew harder as he realized what she was doing. As her mouth wrapped around him, he let out a soft moan. She took his whole length in, tongue wrapping around the shaft and squeezing it just right. She was doing well for her first time. She sucked at him hungrily and he thrust up into her. He gave her credit, she didn't gag around him, which he took as a good sign, grabbing onto her back head tail, eliciting a moan from her, and starting a fast pace of thrusts. She kept up with him, hands stroking his inner thigh and balls as she continued to suck. "Oh f-fuck," he grunted as he sped up. "God, it so-fuck!" He went faster and faster until he could feel it coming. Just before he did, he pulled out, surprising Ahsoka as he ejaculated over her face. He panted and caressed her sticky face, as she climbed on top of him. She wiped her face, sucking some off her fingers. As she tasted it, her face scrunched up. Bane laughed. "Taste good?"

"Shut up," she muttered, blushing.

" 's fine. You're just trying to work me up again."

"Maybe," she breathed in his ear.

"Well, you're doing a good job."

"You could do something about it."

"I tink I will," he growled as he flipped her onto her back. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he grabbed her hips and pushed into her slowly. She let out a long, low moan, arching her back and pressing against him. "Give me more, I want to hear how much you missed me," Bane said as he pushed farther in and twisted both her nipples. Ahsoka gasped and writhed under him, a chorus of groans escaping her. Bane's voice joined hers as he ramped up his pace, Ahsoka matching it perfectly. Her lips crashed against his, his tongue wrapping around hers and muffling the sounds of their pleasure. She was the first to cum, climaxing around him and causing him to follow.

As their bodies finished and Bane collapsed on her, they both sighed contentedly. "I missed you," She whispered as she trailed kisses down his neck.

Bane hummed in agreement as he ran his hand along her cheek. He'd thought of little else besides her since their last meeting when she had helped him escape. The main thought that occupied his time was how hard it was to see each other.

"How long will Rex stay asleep?"

Bane groaned. "Don't know. I should probably get back in my bunk so he doesn't get suspicious."

"Well, we can do this again tomorrow."

"Not unless you want him to suffer permanent brain damage," Bane said as he collected his clothes, only bothering to put on his pants. "The stuff I gave him's strong. If I gave him another dose too soon it'd fuck with his head. Hell, he'll probably be noticeably drowsy in the morning."

"Why give it to him then?"

"Is dat a question?" Bane leaned down for another kiss. "He'll be fine, and we needed dis." The last thing Bane saw as he left her room was Ahsoka, lying like some ancient goddess in a classical painting, naked to the world, but unashamed of who she was.

Perfect.


	3. Chapter 3

Oh, did you guys want a hint at what the plot might entail?

XXXXXXXXXXX

It was a short sleep for Ahsoka, but deep and restful. Her clothes were still strewn all over the floor and as she stretched her body ached in the best way. A knock at the door sent her scrambling for the covers. "Yeah?"

"Commander?" It was Rex. "You ok?"

"Yeah, be right out." She dressed hurriedly and opened the door. Rex looked groggy but aware of his surrounding. "Morning."

"Morning sir. Bane said we should be landing in a couple hours."

"Thanks, Rex. You ok? You look tired."

"Don't know why. I slept but I woke up worse."

"Must have been the bunk."

"Figures he'd have cheap beds like that."

Ahsoka just nodded as they entered the gally and she made something to eat. "You want something?"

"Already ate, so don't worry about me."

"Alright." Ahsoka didn't notice when Rex left while she was cooking, which gave her some relief as to not being watched, but also made her feel sorry for Bane. Rex hadn't left him alone since the trip had started.

She ate in peace and started to plan out the next couple hours, but was interrupted as the ship shook around her. The ship dropped out of hyperspace, but Ahsoka doubted they had arrived early as the yelling started. In the cockpit, Bane and Rex were arguing as they tried desperately to get the engines started again. Rex was moving much slower than Bane.

"I don't believe you don't know."

"It's probably some junkers or pirates-" A boom sent the ship rocking. "But I don't know."

"This ship has a turret Right?" Ahsoka cut in.

"Yeah, down de hall and up de ladder."

"Rex go," Ahsoka ordered. "You're a better shot."

Rex obviously didn't want to but knew this was the best option. "Yes, sir."

Ahsoka slid into his seat and began flipping switches and pressing buttons. "What happened?"

"Powerful enough tractor beam I tink. Ripped us out of hyperspace." A loud thunk resonated through the hull.

"Towline on the port engine," Rex said over the com system.

"Can you shoot it off?" Ahsoka asked.

"Not without hitting the engine."

"Do you have a space suit?" She asked Bane.

"No! Not dat I'd let you use it though."

"Bane!" Another thunk and the com system began to blink with an incoming message.

"Hello, Bane! So nice to see you again!"

"Hondo?" Ahsoka said as she looked over at Bane, whose face was unreadable.

"Little Ahsoka? Ha! How good to hear from you. Have you been kidnapped again?"

"Hondo, we're on official business for the Republic. If you release out ship now we'll forget this happened."

Hondo laughed. "Oh, I would love to and as soon as Bane returns what's mine-"

"We had a deal Hondo. Chu lost fair an square."

"You stole my ship!"

"Chu got too drunk to play."

"That spice and ship are mine!"

"Spice is gone. Had to dump it before I hit Coruscant."

" 'Dump it?' "

Bane grinned at the tone of loss in the weequay's voice. "Should be somewhere in the Dagoba system. Only dumped it three days ago."

Immediately the tow lines disengaged. "I'm coming back for the ship."

"Good luck wit dat." Bane said as he cut the channel. "He's not going to find it."

"Why?"

"I sold it to Jabba de Hutt. I still owed him for some damages."

"So Hondo will be back."

"Yep," Bane said as he tried to start the hyperdrive. Nothing happened. "How bad did dat tow hook hit de engine?" Bane asked Rex.

"Hard enough to dent it. I heard stuff rattling around in here."

"Just perfect," he muttered as he started back towards the engines. Ahsoka followed and help him pop the grate off. He tossed his duster to the side and climbed down into the tight space. Ahsoka was right behind him. "Gonna be a tight fit," he warned.

"It usually is," She whispered back. He grinned as she leaned in to kiss him.

"Everything look alright down there?" Rex's voice called as they both shot away from each other.

"Yeah," Ahsoka called. "Can you toss the toolbox?"

"Doesn't he have perfect timing," Bane muttered as he crawled through the machinery.

"Let me," she said, stopping him. "I won't get stuck." She could feel Bane's eyes on her ass as she started through the maze and prayed Rex wouldn't notice.

"So can you see what's off?" Rex called.

"If I had a light maybe."

"Here." Bane handed her one, his hand lingering on hers a second longer than it needed to.

She flipped it on and could see the dent had knocked some power conduit off the wall. "Ok, here's what I need." She listed off a couple tools and ended with "And someone to hold it up."

"Got it," Bane said as he crawled in after her. Rex also jumped down and watched the two. Ahsoka saw Bane grimace when he heard the clone land behind him. "Here?" he asked as he picked up the fallen box.

"Yeah." Ahsoka made quick work of welding it back on the wall and reattaching wires. "There's another one over here," she said as she crawled out of view of Rex. Bane looked at her quizzically for a moment, seeing nothing else to fix. Then his face split into a grin as she beckoned him. He crawled over her and kissed her softly, hand reaching up to kneed her breast through her shirt. She shivered under him and moved his hand before too much happened. She looked up at him and wanted to say so much but with Rex nearby-

"Everything alright?"

"Yeah. Looks like everything should work," Ahsoka called back as she climbed out from under Bane. He caught her waist and kissed the back of her neck before she got too far. She hummed appreciatively but kept moving, Bane right behind her.

"I'll git us back into hyperspace," Bane said as he hauled himself out of the crawl space. "Should be on Alderaan in an hour."

"Good," Rex said as he left. "The sooner we finish the better."

"Yeah," Ahsoka agreed, feeling a tug in her heart at how soon she and Bane would be parted again.

XXXXXXXXXXX

There should be another chapter out in two weeks. I've been working on it, but it's not quite done. See you then!


End file.
